Nancy Opel
Nancy Opel is an American actress. Biography Primarily a musical theatre performer, Opel also appeared in such plays as Words, Words, Words and Polish Joke. As well as acting, she also worked as a professional acting coach. Singing Opel began her Broadway career as understudy for Eva Peron in Evita, as well as originating the roles of Frieda and Betty in Sunday in the Park With George and Eleanor Roosevelt in Teddy & Alice. She would also appear as Corine in the original cast of Triumph of Love and Penelope Pennywise in Urinetown, a role which garnered her a Tony Award nomination. Opel also played such formidable roles as Yente (and later Fruma-Sarah) in Fiddler on the Roof, Dolly in Hello, Dolly! and Mama Rose in Gypsy. Her multiple roles in the The Toxic Avenger earned her a Drama Desk nomination. Stage Evita (1980) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Sunday in the Park With George (1984)(originated the role) Frieda *The Day Off (contains solo lines) Betty *It's Hot Up Here (contains solo lines) Yvonne (understudy) *No Life (duet) *Gossip (contains solo lines) Teddy & Alice (1987)(originated the role) Anything Goes (1988) *It's De-Lovely (duet) *All Through the Night (reprise)(duet) *The Gypsy in Me (solo) Pippin (1995) *Magic to Do *Kind of Woman *Finale Triumph of Love (1997)(originated the role) *Mr. Right (duet) *Mr. Right (Reprise)(duet) *The Sad and Sordid Saga of Cécile (contains solo lines) *Have A Little Faith (contains solo lines) *Henchmen Are Forgotten (contains solo lines) *This Day of Days" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Darling of the Day (1998) *It's Enough To Make A Lady Fall In Love (contains solo lines) *A Gentleman's Gentleman (contains solo lines) *Double Soliloquy (duet) *Let's See What Happens (duet) *That Something Extra Special (solo) *What Makes a Marriage Merry (contains solo lines) *Not On Your Nellie (contains solo lines) *Sunset Tree (duet) *Butler In The Abbey *Not On Your Nellie (Reprise) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (2000) *Don't Tamper With My Sister *On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (Reprise) Urinetown (2001)(originated the role) *Urinetown *It's a Privilege to Pee (contains solo lines) *Why Did I Listen to that Man? (contains solo lines) *I'm Not Sorry (Reprise)(duet) Fiddler on the Roof (2004) *Prologue: Tradition *Tevye's Dream *Sunrise, Sunset *The Rumor/I Just Heard (contains solo lines) *Anatevka (contains solo lines) Hair (2004) *Aquarius (contains solo lines) *I'm Black/Ain't Got No Place to Go (contains solo lines) *Air (contains solo lines) *The Flesh Failures (Let the Sun Shine In)(contains solo lines) The Golden Apple (2005) Lovey Mars *Nothin' Ever Happens in Angel's Roost (contains solo lines) *The Judgement of Paris (contains solo lines) Gypsy (2007) Mazeppa *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (contains solo lines) Mama Rose (understudy) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) The Drowsy Chaperone (2007) *As We Stumble Along (solo) *I Am Aldolpho (duet) *Message From a Nightengale (contains solo lines) The Toxic Avenger (2009)(originated the role) Mayor Babs Belgoody *Jersey Girl (contains solo lines) *Get the Geek (contains solo lines) *Big Green Freak (contains solo lines) *Evil is Hot (duet) *Bitch/Slut/Liar/Whore (duet) Ma Ferd *Bitch/Slut/Liar/Whore (duet) *All Men Are Freaks (contains solo lines) Paradise Found (2010)(originated the role) *Ev'ry Little Bit (contains solo lines) *Save This Empire *Perfect Love (reprise) Memphis (2011) *Make Me Stronger (contains solo lines) *Change Don't Come Easy (contains solo lines) Hello, Dolly (2013) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) On the Town (2013) *Do, Re, Do (contains solo lines) Honeymoon in Vegas (2013)(originated the role) *Never Get Married (contains solo lines) Cinderella (2014) *The Prince is Giving a Ball (contains solo lines) *When You're Driving Through the Moonlight (contains solo lines) *A Lovely Night (contains solo lines) The Visit (2014) *You Know Me (contains solo lines) Holiday Inn (2015) *Shaking the Blues Away (contains solo lines) *Holiday Inn / Happy Holiday (contains solo lines) Prince of Broadway (2015) Do I Hear a Waltz? (2016) *What Do We Do? We Fly! (contains solo lines) *Here We Are Again (contains solo lines) *Here We Are Again (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Perfectly Lovely Couple (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (2016) Fruma-Sarah *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) Gallery opelpenelope.jpg|'Penelope Pennywise' in Urinetown. opelyente.jpg|'Yente' in Fiddler on the Roof. opelmazeppa.jpg|'Mazeppa' in Gypsy. opelchaperone.jpg|'Drowsy Chaperone' in The Drowsy Chaperone. opelbelgoody.jpg|'Mayor Babs Belgoody' in The Toxic Avenger. opelferd.jpg|'Ma Ferd' in The Toxic Avenger. opelsoap.jpg|'Soap Manufacturer's Wife' in Paradise Found. opelmama.jpg|'Mama' in Memphis. opeldolly.jpg|'Miss Dolly Gallagher Levi' in Hello, Dolly! opeldilly.jpg|'Madame Maude P. Dilly' in On the Town. opelsinger.jpg|'Bea Singer' in Honeymoon in Vegas. opelmadame.jpg|'Madame' in Cinderella. Opel, Nancy Opel, Nancy